Sister Dearest
by Silver Dream Wings
Summary: PreHBP What if Harry wasn't the only child the Potters had? What if Voldemort over looked this other kid? Years later, she's coming to Hogwarts. Harry's never seen her before but she looks oddly similar to himself. He'll need her if he wants to win. R&R!
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER! THOSE RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO J.K. ROWLING! (Except Alia...and any other invented characters...they're mine! lol)_**

* * *

Prologue – _(Time set: Year Harry Potter Was Born)_

_Lily was full of child and simply glowing with happiness. She did less and less for the Order during her time of pregnancy, but she knew once she had her baby, she could go back to fighting against the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. She had just come home from the store to find James pacing in the kitchen._

"_What's wrong dear?" she asked, coming over to lay a hand on his arm._

_He stopped his pacing to look down at his beautiful wife. James sighed and brought her hand to his lips in a small kiss. "My love, my wife," he began, "We have to go into hiding. Voldemort is after us now, targeting only us. We leave tonight."_

"_But James, what about our baby?" she asked, clutching her hand over her eight month pregnant tummy._

_James took her into a warm gentle hug and kissed the top of her red hair. "It'll be alright. We'll keep our child safe, Voldemort or no."_

* * *

_Three weeks later, they were settled into their new hidden cottage deep in the forest. James hadn't been happy with the change of his Secret Keeper, but everyone had said it would be for the best. He was seated at his desk in his workroom, mulling over all the coded information he'd just received. Lily was in the kitchen, he knew, washing the dishes. _

_Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen and James went flying from the room, wand at the ready and a curse in his mind. _

_Lily was on the floor, clutching her stomach and moaning in pain. There was a broken dish left forgotten beside her as James rushed to her side. _

"_What happened? What's wrong?" he asked over and over, checking for any loss of blood or something dangerous._

_Her breathing seemed to calm a bit, but Lily contorted her face into a grimace a few minutes later. "The…baby…is here," she managed to hiss through clenched teeth. _

_James's eyes went wide and his mind went into panic mode. He had no clue what to do, much less how to help. Should he bring her to a muggle doctor near by? Should he just let her deliver it herself? Who should he call? Lily let out another groan and James was already on his feet. He knew whom he'd call. Getting to the fireplace, he hurriedly shouted the spell that would connect his fireplace to Dumbledore's._

* * *

_Two hours of mind and body wracking labor later, Lily's baby was beginning to show. Dumbledore was holding one of Lily's hands and James was at the other. Madame Pomfrey was between her legs, encouraging her to push more as the woman tried to gently pull the baby all the way out. Despite the whole situation, Dumbledore was gently sipping tea with his other hand and looked perfectly un-harassed. Where as James looked like he might faint every time Madame Pomfrey said 'push'._

_Lily seemed to be doing perfect, according to the nurse. Just a little more. Come on. A little more._

_A tiny wail erupted into the room the next moment. Madame Pomfrey cut the cord and tied it with ease, then hurried the baby into the other room to clean it. It only took but a few waves of her wand before she came toddling back into the living room where the baby had been delivered._

"_Congratulations Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter," she said, handing the new mother her baby. "It's a boy."_

_Lily, covered in sweat and red in the face, took her child and held it cradled in her arms for the first time. She cooed to him and rubbed her nose to his. Her baby. She loved the sound of it. She'd always protect him. No matter what. Although focused on her baby, Lily could still feel the uncomfortable pangs of contractions. She reluctantly handed over her baby to James before looking down at Madame Pomfrey who was now looking rather surprised._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Lily asked._

_Madame Pomfrey merely instructed Lily to breath deeply, in and out and work with her. After another grueling seven minutes, Lily felt the pain subside and heard a baby's crying. Her head snapped over in the direction of her son, but found he was not the one crying. Madame Pomfrey had already hurried from the room, leaving Lily confused._

_Several moments passed before she came back, bearing another bundle. James and Lily both looked at each other, astounded. _

_Madame Pomfrey smiled and handed Lily her second child. "Congrats again, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she said, "You've had twins. Here's your baby girl."_

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! Finished the Prologue. Don't worry, the moment I post this, I'm working on the next part. I had a dream about this story, that's why I'm writing it. Please review and tell me what you think! It'll help me get fueled to write more! R&R! Btw, I'm rating this M for now, but it might go up later. Depends. 


	2. Begging To Go

Years later…

* * *

"But Fena, you _know_ I've always wanted to go there," the girl begged, sitting up on the bed she had been sprawled out on before. Her glossy ebony black hair swished back into place the moment she sat up along with her bangs flopping messily into her emerald eyes.

The small wide-eyed house elf before her shook her head hard. "No Missus, Fena is not supposed to let you leave," she replied, her hands wringing the bottom of her floral patterned dress. While most house elves were dressed in rags, this one seemed to have hit the jackpot family.

Groaning, the girl stood from her bed and stretched until she heard her back pop. She wore a simple white t-shirt with a zip up pink hoodie vest over it along with a pair of her favorite blue kapris. Her sneakers were white and pink, like her top apparel. The only thing that really stood out on her was a little silver charm bracelet that hung on her right wrist. She'd had it as far back as she could remember. Although she had been given many other expensive things, she loved this one the most.

Alia Silversin's family was, to tell the truth, unbelievably wealthy and powerful. Along with that, Alia was one of the brightest girls in her class back at Salem High, the only American wizarding school. Her parents had recently chosen to relocate in London, making her change schools when she was just about to begin her sixth term. Although she'd been very disappointed at leaving her old friends behind, good news had come to her the moment she stepped foot in their new home in London. An owl had brought her a letter of acceptance to what was rumored to be Britain's best magical school, Hogwarts. She'd been so thrilled with this new and honored opportunity. In America, she never got the chance to experience real magic and magical things. They only read out of books…they never got to do spells. Of course, she never minded reading, but hands on work would be nice from time to time.

Now, here she was, sitting in a room of the inn called the 'Leaky Cauldron', arguing with her house elf. Her parents had sent her here to stay for the rest of the week before she had to catch her train. She was supposed to wait in her room, not leave the inn, and let Fena do all the shopping. Something about how she could get seriously lost or hurt in a world she's never seen before. Humph! Was she a witch or wasn't she? She had been trained for five years already surely she could handle herself! Making up her mind, she stood and looked down at Fena.

"You know I care for you like a family member Fena, but I have to do this," she said with a sigh. Looking the elf straight in the eye, she spoke to her in a very solid tone. "I order you to take me to Diagon Alley and NOT tell my parents you did."

The little elf squeaked and covered her face with her hands. She knew she'd never refuse an order from her Masters or Mistresses, but she really didn't like this idea. Her young Mistress had never been in a magical place before. And Fena was supposed to be keeping an eye on her! Sighing, the house elf nodded solemnly. "Fine Missus. Fena will take you there. But Missus must not stray from Fena's sight!" she scolded, going to grab her large floppy sun hat. It had been Alia's idea to get the elf a new outfit and Fena had fallen in love with it.

Clapping in glee, the girl grabbed her satchel and hung it across her body so the bag was at her hip. She stuck her moneybag in it along with her list of school things she needed. Unfortunately, she had broken her wand in a little incident at school and would need hers replaced. Alia put that on her list of things to get.

The pair left the room, girl with a jump in her step and the house elf looking jittery. Alia was making off in the direction of the innkeeper, Tom, but Fena pulled her in the other direction.

"Fena knows the way Missus," she assured the girl.

They went out the backdoor that Alia hadn't noticed when she first arrived two days ago. They stepped out into a rather dreary back yard that was extremely small. A brick wall faced them instead of the normal fence. Alia got a confused look on her face and looked around.

"Where is it? I thought you said you knew where Diagon Alley was," she said, checking around things for maybe a switch or something.

The house elf merely chuckled and grabbed a stool nearby. She climbed onto it and tapped a few bricks with her finger. "Missus is in for a big surprise now that she's in the real wizarding world," the house elf replied.

Alia was about to retort when she heard a grinding noise, looking past Fena, she found herself in awe. What was before a wall of bricks was now an entryway to a bustling loud crowded streets, bright with colors and people. Owls flew overhead randomly, kids ran under foot waving fake wands that sparkled at each other, and adults chattered about the latest potion to cure colds. Shops with the most amazing displays were everywhere, from things like wart potions to self-writing quills. It was all so much to take in and she hadn't even walked through the doorway!

The house elf grasped her young Mistress's hand and pulled her through, grinning slightly.

"Welcome my Mistress, to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**A/N: **_First chapter is done! So what do you guys think? Sorry if it's starting out slow, but TRUST me, it's going to get a lot better. Please read and **REVIEW** so I can keep writing! It's great encouragement for me to hear from you guys. Suggestions are welcome as well. THANKIES! (btw, sorry it's so short...it'll be longer next time!)_


	3. Meeting YouAgain

Alia dragged Fena to the nearest shop, her eyes wide like saucers the whole time. Although it was merely a shop full of little trinkets, Alia couldn't seem to get enough of it. If it weren't for Fena's forceful suggestions, she would have bought the whole store. Finally after an hour, she was pulled from the store and put back at the task of getting the things she needed. Alia pouted the whole way out of the shop and down the street until she was brought back to happiness by realizing she would be going into a REAL wand store! The sign outside read 'Ollivander's Wands: Making Wands Since 456 A.D.'

Alia went into the shop with a surprised look on her face while Fena muttered that things were much different here than in America. Almost the second she stepped foot into the shady lobby of the place, an old man with wild hair and spectacles appeared behind the counter.

"Why hello there! Come in, come in!" he said, his voice welcoming and loud. He seemed to have his wand sticking out of his coat pocket and a ladder hooked to the large shelves behind him.

Both of them approached the counter and before Alia could even tell him the reason for her visit, he was already on the ladder and sailing down an isle.

"You look a little too old for this to be your first wand Miss," he commented, counting up the shelf as he searched the boxes.

Alia nodded, looking down in surprise as she noticed a tape measure was measuring out her right arm. "I…um…broke my first one a little while ago. It was a mail order wand, the finest one from WindleWands Inc," she said back to him, but was brushed off by the sweep of his hand, as was the measure, which flew to him to show the results of the measure.

"Bad choice. Mail order wands never work out. No wonder it fell apart. Ah, here we are," he said, siding his ladder back and jumping off of it to place a long box on the counter. He opened it and pulled out a dark colored wand. "Here. Nine inches, oak, unicorn hair. Try it out."

She grasped the wand in her right hand and gave it a little flick. Something in the back made a loud boom sound followed by a crash. Alia squeaked in surprise, dropping the wand back onto the counter like it was a burning rod. "S-sorry," she muttered.

"No need to be sorry. Obviously it wasn't the right one," he said cheerfully, taking it away and picking back through the shelves. Although searching intently for another wand, he kept peering over at her. "What did you say your name was, young lady?"

"Oh, I didn't," she said, still looking a little shaken. "I'm Alia. Alia Silversin."

This answer didn't seem to satisfy the man, but he took less glances in her direction. "I remember both of your," he paused for a moment before continuing, "parents' wands. Your mother's was nine and a half inches, stiff, oak. Your father was ten and three quarters, bendy, fir. Good wands." He took another strange look at her before muttering something to himself and disappearing into the very back room.

Alia found she really didn't feel comfortable in this shop anymore. Mr. Ollivander seemed a little…odd. It was like everything she said was being brushed off or silently questioned by him. Glancing down at her house elf, she found Fena seemed totally relaxed and was humming to herself.

When Mr. Ollivander returned, he had a look on his face that Alia couldn't exactly figure out. He placed a neat looking box on the counter and carefully pulled out another wand. "Holly and phoenix feather, nine and three quarters, smooth and springy," he said, handing the wand to her.

As soon as Alia grasped her fingers over it, she felt a little jolt go through her, which was instantly replaced by warmth. Without waiting for the command, she flicked the wand and colorful sparks shot from the end of it with a bang. Alia clapped loudly, holding her wand in her hand like a precious jewel. All the while, she never noticed that Mr. Ollivander was watching her with a curious look on his face. She merely thanked him, paid him, and left the store in an excited flurry before he could say anything to her.

* * *

Three hours and nearly ten shops later, both where laden down with packages. Alia had insisted on getting extra things that she proclaimed were 'necessary', like her color changing ink quill and the stone set that when looked into, seemed to hold a tiny galaxy. Her parents had already bought her a broomstick, one of the new Firebolt 200s. On the suggestion of Alia, they dropped their parcels off at the inn before going back to 'browse' the shops as Alia called it.

Through out the day, Alia found many people that she encountered acting as odd as Mr. Ollivander or at least staring at her. Getting an uncomfortable feeling again, she fled the shop she was in rather quickly without buying anything. Without noticing where she was going, she managed to slam right into another person, toppling down to the ground with them.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I--," but she cut herself off as when she looked up, her dark green eyes met an identical pair of lighter green eyes. Something seemed to simmer at the surface of her mind, as though just out of reach, before disappearing completely. She seemed to continue to stare at the boy despite her manners or lack there of.

The boy stood up and brushed himself off then offered her hand. Now that he was above her, she could focus on his features better. Messy black hair, brilliant green eyes, circular glasses, scar on his forehead, ect. She was barely fazed by his appearance now, so she took the offered hand. Once standing she dusted herself off, muttering to a frantic house elf that she was fine.

The boy smiled slightly and held out his hand in greeting. "Hey. Sorry about all that. I probably wasn't watching where I was going. By the way, my name is Harry. Harry Potter," he said and then seemed to be waiting for something.

Alia continued to look completely unfazed. She took his hand lightly and shook it. "Alia. Alia Silversin," she replied with a smile. She saw partial shock register on his face for a moment.

"You mean THE Silversins? The one's who just donated nearly one million dollars to the Ministry?" he asked.

Alia blushed slightly and nodded. "Yea, that would be my dad. No big deal though," she said with a shrug. Rethinking that, she gasped. "Oh no, I didn't mean to sound snobbish, because I'm not. I don't mean to be. I meant it has no big deal to do with me, because I don't like being known only for money and I really didn't want you to think that, and—oh I'm babbling now. Sorry."

Harry seemed to just laugh and shake his head. "No worries. I'm meeting my friends down in the ice cream place, want to join us?" he offered. Something about her just made him want her around.

Alia looked positively ecstatic about the idea and it only took a few moments of begging Fena before she was allowed to go. Harry seemed to give Fena an odd look. When Alia asked about it, he just shrugged and smiled widely. "Nothing. Just wait till Hermione sees you own a house elf."

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! Done. This was a hard chapter to write, being as I had to refer back to the HP books a lot for the Ollivanders part. So the siblings meet, unbeknownst to each other who they are. MUAHAHAHA! Please review! 


	4. Misty Dancing

Alia had been slightly apprehensive when she'd walked into the ice cream parlor with Harry and were immediately waved over by two teens sitting in a booth. She thought Harry seemed nice, but what if the others weren't?

After sitting down and explaining carefully to the nearly instant cold Hermione about her house elf, Alia found she rather enjoyed the two new people's company. They introduced themselves as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Once she introduced herself, both Ron and Hermione went off on the whole 'woah, isn't your family loaded' thing. Although Ron did it in a much more forward way while Hermione approached it at an intelligent angle, having read of the Silversins from a book.

After only thirty minutes, Fena announced it was time for them to leave. Alia started to complain, but the house elf pointed out how she promised they wouldn't be gone for too long and that she wouldn't complain anymore. Reluctantly, Alia said goodbye to her new friends.

"Don't worry, we'll see you at Hogwarts I suppose," Harry said reassuringly.

"Yea," Ron said, taking another lick from his ice cream cone, "We'll probably meet up on the train or we'll see you in Gryffindor!"

Hermione elbowed Ron under the table. "You don't know she's getting Gryffindor till she's sorted! Don't get peoples hopes up Ronald!" she snapped.

Alia just shrugged and waved to them. "Yea, maybe I will get in Gryffindor. See you guys I suppose." With that, she departed through the door being practically dragged by her house elf.

Once they were back outside, Alia just went about licking her vanilla ice cream cone. Today was just so amazing for her. So many new things, new friends, new places, and it was a beautiful sunny day! Things were totally looking up for her.

Once they got back into the pub's lobby, it was already nearing suppertime and the day was darkening. The pub was as dark as ever and more customers were coming in as night was falling. A steady rhythm was playing in the air and some drunks were singing along to the tune, making up their own lyrics or singing the real thing.

Fena pulled on Alia's leg, telling her that they were safer if they went back to their rooms. The girl shook her head. She'd had a wonderful day so far. She wanted to mingle some more. Grabbing Fena's hand, she pulled her out onto the dance floor. Laughing, she began to swing her hips and twirl her harassed looking house elf around in circles. Being raised in a very noble pureblood family, the only dances she'd done were ballroom ones or something else extremely proper. Alia knew she had to look silly the way she was dancing, but she loved the feeling of letting loose.

By then, the people playing the music noticed someone was actually dancing. Getting into the spirit, the music and beat quicken and became livelier. Soon more people had come to hop and bop around on the floor. Some were actually good dancers while others were like Alia and just seemed to do it for fun. Fena, who was now in utter disgust, yanked her hand away from Alia and muttered something about going to the bar to get them food and drinks. She disappeared into the growing crowd without Alia giving her much thought.

After another few moments, the dancing seemed to slow down a little. Alia danced by herself for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being silly. A few young guys danced with her at a few points. Afterwards Alia could have sworn one was a vampire because he kept staring at her neck the whole time they danced. Once a slow song seemed to start, she became utterly shy. She could fast dance her heart out, but slow dancing seemed too close for her comfort. Most of the people here looked as though she really didn't want to get close to them.

Wandering out of the crowd of dancers, Alia sat down at the bar and ran a hand through her tousled hair. She'd been dancing hard! Pleased with herself but a little down just the same at not getting to slow dance, she turned to the bartender and ordered a drink.

* * *

He had arrived only hours before. Matters that needed his personal appearance had to be attended to. He'd been running all around Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley since earlier that morning. It was nice to take a load off his feet, sit at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, and just listen to the music.

Draco Malfoy believed that after the week he had endured, he deserved this break. First his father dying in Azkaban after being put there only a few months earlier and then his mother going insane for the loss of him. She was currently staying in St. Mungo's but her diagnosis had said she was incurable. Like it mattered to him. His parents meant nothing more to him than overlords who had made his like hell since he was born. Now he, Draco Malfoy, was free of them and had his own life. He owned Malfoy Manor and all it's contents along with his parents' accumulated fortune that had been passed to him. Yes, he was definitely living the life he'd been denied for so long.

His thoughts were interrupted when the music he had been subconsciously listening to picked up and began to climb in volume. Without moving from his seat, he watched the source of the change. A young woman had seemed to take an intriguing interest in dancing wildly around the room, with a house elf nonetheless! Draco inwardly snorted. Who in their right mind would dance with a house elf? Or more importantly, dance like THAT?

He continued to watch her though, never moving from his booth. He sipped on his drink and observed. She seemed to get the rhythm after a while, he noticed. Her mane of raven hair swayed with her body as she rocked to the beat. It was nearly hypnotic. As the music really heated up, the crowd suddenly became thicker and thicker. Malfoy seemed to only get glances of her now, which displeased him. She was nice to look at, he thought. He had even almost got out of his seat to come to her aid when he saw her dancing with one of the vampires that normally hung around the pub. To his luck, he didn't advance any more moves on the girl.

Once the music slowed to a soft steady rhythm, he saw the girl suddenly lose interest in dancing. He watched her as she made her way to the bar in order to plop down on one of the stools and catch her breath. As she ran her fingers through her hair, Draco found himself wondering what it would be like to do the same. Finally deciding on his next move, he picked up his drink and brought it with him over to the bar. He sat down in an unoccupied seat that was one away from her. Ordering a refill for his drink, he happened to give a sly glance her way. She didn't catch it, but it gave Draco time to examine her closer. He noticed her hair looked just as glossy up close as it did from afar and he could see she had a pair of dark green eyes. Her looks, face and body, were both extremely easy on the eyes and actually appealing to look at. Unlike Pansy Parkinson, Draco thought with a grimace as he remembered the fellow Slytherin that was forever trying to get into his bed.

By that time, Alia had noticed someone had come to sit down near her although she didn't pay him much attention. Once her drink had come, she merely spun around in her seat until she faced the open pub floor again. Leaning back against the counter, she watched the people dancing over the rim of her drink. She really wanted to get back out there and join them, but she really didn't want to dance with one of those scruffy strangers. Call her stuck up, but she just felt distrusting towards them.

"You know, if you scowl too long, your face might stick that way," came a voice from beside her. The sound was slick and humming smooth as though the words were silk coming off his tongue.

Alia brought her drink from her lips and turned to face the speaker. She was caught off guard by his surprisingly good looks. He was dressed in a dark silken shirt that was tucked into a pair of black slacks with black boots. The cuffs to his shirt were carelessly unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up in a fashion that gave him a handsome roguish appeal. His hair was snow white and although brushed back, he still had strands falling into his misty gray eyes. It took her a few moments before she finally spoke up.

"Yea, my mum tells me the same thing all the time, but it hasn't happened yet so I suppose it never will," she replied. She meant to put more bite into it, but she just couldn't seem to snap at one who looked so…out of place. Not in a bad way though, she thought to herself with a small smile. Deciding to be kind instead of mean, she gave him a warm smile. "My name is Alia," she offered.

The boy took his newly filled glass and took a sip. He looked over at her and bowed slightly in his seat. "Very pleased to meet you Alia," he replied, not caring to give his name out just yet.

She waited a few moments to see if he would return the courtesy of giving her his name, but when it was obvious he wasn't going to, she merely returned to sipping her drink and watching the dancers. The slow song had ended and another took its place. They were trying to make up for all the wild fast songs they had been playing, Alia thought with a smile.

Draco, although pretending to be more interested in something in the crowd than her, kept stealing glances at her. He noticed how when she was thinking, her eyes seemed to take on an even darker tone of green. Sighing, he gracefully slid from his place on his stool and stretched lightly.

Alia couldn't help but look and giggle because he looked a lot like a cat that was just waking from a nap. Before she knew it though, he was in front of her and offering his hand.

"Care to dance my lady?" he asked. His voice had that hum to it again, almost like a silky purr she realized.

Without realizing she was doing it, her hand was in his and she was being led to the dance floor. His hand felt surprisingly soft in hers, which was silly for her to think it, be otherwise, seeing as he dressed like he was someone. When Draco had led her over to one side of the crowd, he spun her around once before bringing her closer in order to dance properly. He placed his hand politely on her hip, no lower, and took her other hand in his. Alia, accustomed to this sort of dancing, put her free hand on his upper arm/shoulder and kept her other grasped in his.

They were a sight to look at. In fact, several did happen to slow down or just stop to look at them. Some even recognized one or the other. None of it mattered to the dancing pair though. They seemed too wrapped up in the song.

Alia began to actually start thinking again as soon as they had been dancing for a minute or so. What was she doing? This is a complete and total stranger and here she is, dancing away the night with him! Well, she thought, it was only one dance and he seemed harmless.

Harmless turn into dangerous very easily, hissed a second voice in her mind.

I can handle myself, she snapped back and silenced the voice.

"Something on your mind Miss?" She smelled like that one flower he'd seen in a book before, a sweet pea flower. Draco could smell her clearly as her scent seemed to encase them.

Alia jumped noticeably. She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she nearly forgot where she was. Blushing, she politely turned her head away. "Oh, no. I was just, thinking," she said. When she turned her head back, she noticed how close they had become while dancing. He was nearly a head or so taller than her, but her head was close to being on his shoulder now and his arm was almost looped around her waist.

Draco hadn't planned on making them this 'close' at first, but since it had happened, it might make it to his advantage. Yet, when his gray eyes met her green ones, he seemed to almost think twice about taking advantage of her. He didn't break the gaze though and found himself dipping his head down slowly, his lips coming ever closer to hers. Her eyes seemed to become misted for a moment, their lips only a breath away before –

"Missus!" came a cry, making both of the teens jump like scared rabbits. A certain little house elf had been watching the couple from afar and decided enough was enough for one night. "Missus, you must go upstairs immediately." When Alia gave the house elf an agitated look, Fena took a few steps back in apprehension and muttered, "Missus's parents told Fena that they wanted Missus to send them an owl tonight, they did."

Blushing, Alia replied, "Alright, I'll come in just a second, I wanted to say goodbye to my fri—" but as she whirled around, the boy was no where to be found. Confused and slightly disappointed, she merely followed behind her scolding elf, her mind clearly on other things.

* * *

Draco let the front door to the manor slam shut behind him as he arrived home. He didn't speak to any of the servants really, except to say he wished not to be bothered but that was a regular thing. The young man entered his bedchambers and stripped off his clothes. Once bathed and changed into silk green flannel pants, Draco fell onto his huge master bed and curled up against a pillow.

His thoughts kept trailing back to the girl he had danced with. He hadn't meant to run off on her like that, but he was embarrassed at having gotten caught and stopped at kissing a perfect stranger. Draco smirked to himself. She would have been fun to be with for a while, he thought. Oh well, he guessed he would never know now.

That night he dreamt of dances, sweet smelling flowers, and falling through dark green pools.

* * *

**A/N: **w00t! Malfoy comes into the story, gracefully if I might add. Hehe. I lurve that guy. I tried keeping him in character, so…yea. Please keep reviewing because that's the only thing keeping me going! Heh. 


	5. Arriving At Hogwarts

The next morning was a flurry of rushing. Alia was over reacting about maybe not buying everything or she lost something or she didn't think she packed enough of something. Fena was running this way and that, trying to comply with everything her Mistress was saying. Finally, in the end, both collapsed next to one large trunk that was packed full of everything Alia felt she needed. After they both caught their breath, Fena put a spell on the trunk so neither would have to carry the bulky thing. The house elf told her Mistress she would be waiting out front with her luggage and that the Ministry would have a car coming for them any moment.

Alia took this time to finish obsessing over her looks. She normally wasn't one for dressing up if she didn't have to, but she at least wanted her hair to look nice. She decided to tie it back with a white ribbon seeing as it matches her white Mickey Mouse tee that she was wearing. Checking herself one more time, she fled from the room to make sure she caught the car.

To her shock and delight, when she came outside she found a few others would be joining them.

"Harry!" she said in shock, seeing the three people she'd met earlier. They had similar trunks near the curb (except theirs were much smaller) and they also had pets. The boys had owls while Hermione had her ginger cat, Crookshanks. After Alia greeted the people and the animals both, the cars had already arrived.

"Yea, my dad works for the Ministry so he got us cars again this year," Ron explained, his ears going slightly pink. Alia exclaimed how that was so cute that they did that and was rewarded by getting to see him turn a darker shade.

The trunks were put in the back along with the animals, save for Crookshanks, and the others squeezed in. Hermione was first, then Ron, then Harry, then Alia. When she waited for Fena to get in, the elf shook her large head.

"No Missus. Fena will go home where she is needed. Your parents says so. If Missus ever needs Fena though, Missus only needs to call for Fena," the elf squeaked before bowing and then disappearing in a puff of smoke. The car door shut and they were soon off to the train station.

The ride was silent for the most part, until Harry broke the silence. "So, Alia, how come you've transferred from wherever to Hogwarts?" he asked.

The girl had been staring out the window and turned to look at him. "Oh, it's because my parents said they felt it was best I come here to finish my schooling. My mom wanted to stay in the Americas but my dad put down his foot," she replied. She remembered the argument they'd all had over it. Alia was all for moving, excited about all the new and REAL magical experiences she'd get to do.

Hermione perked up a little and leaned over. "I've read about the Americas. Where were you from? I think that I'd like to go to the Washington D.C place, you know, the capital and all."

"Yea, I've been there. It's really informative but also rather dull if you go to the wrong places," Alia replied and soon both girls were discussing different aspects of the Americas history that they had seen or read about. Ron and Harry decided to stay out of it and discuss Quidditch matches that they would play that year.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and a very amusing experience with getting Alia to understand had to walk into a brick wall in order to get to the platform, the foursome arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Ron couldn't help but poke fun at her because she looked like such a first year. Her eyes had went wide at the sight of the huge scarlet steam engine and the amount of people milling about to get themselves or their children on the train. If it hadn't been for Harry and Ron taking both of her arms and pulling her, they were sure she would have just stood there and stared forever.

They had a hard time finding an empty compartment, but they finally settled for the one with Neville and Luna in it. Ron was sure Alia would comment on Luna's odd appearance (she was wearing something that looked like 3-D goggles and looking at a disfigured stick), but instead Alia asked her in a fascinated voice about what she was doing. Luna explained she was looking for the invisible Wood Hunkydimps before she even looked up. When she did, Luna peered curiously at Alia then at Harry. "Relative of yours?" she asked. Alia blinked in surprise and shook her head as Harry did the same. "Then are you a look stealing Wizzenpitzle?" Everyone seemed to snort with laughter while Luna continued to look quite serious about it.

A little while afterward, the lunch witch came by and Alia ordered nearly the whole cart for them. She hadn't ever had wizarding sweets before and she had a blast with each new thing. She refused to eat the enchanted Chocolate Frogs, continuing to think it was too much like eating a real frog with the way it moved. Conversation went jumping from various topics as everyone pigged out. When they all began to talk about their house, Alia suddenly became slightly squeamish. Harry was the first to notice she was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

Alia tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and shook her head. "Oh nothing. It's just that I feel really out of place. You all are Gryffindors and I still don't know which house I'll be in," she said with a shrug. There was also a slight fear that maybe she wouldn't see Harry or Ron or any of them after she was sorted, but she pushed that from her mind.

Harry, who was sitting to her right, patted her arm as he took another Frog. "Don't worry about it. Although I'd say Gryffindor is the best, the others aren't half bad either," he said.

"Except Slytherin," Neville squeaked after he choked on a Whizzy Stick.

Ron nodded. "Slytherins are the worst lot of them all. Slimy worthless gits, all of them."

Hermione huffed, finishing off her last chocolate piece. "Although I oppose being rude to others, they've got a point. Slytherin is known to produce the most wicked wizards and witches. You-Know-Who was from Slytherin," she explained and at the mention of Voldemort, several of them tensed.

Ron gestured a decapitated Chocolate Frog at Alia absently and said with a full mouth, "On't furry, im sfur ull it gruffindur." Hermione made a grumping noise and reminded Ron to swallow before speaking next time.

A knock came from the compartment door and a young black girl from Ravenclaw told them they would be at Hogwarts soon and that they should get changed. Ron and Hermione were quickest to change and leave for they had prefect duties to attend to. Luna left shortly afterward and Neville followed, seeing as they were known to be dating.

Harry changed in the other compartment while Alia changed in the one they had just been in. As she pulled on her robes further, she felt her excitement and nerves growing. She was at Hogwarts! She would be Sorted and she had made friends. She was starting her sixth year in school and she couldn't have been happier. As she left the train to join up with Harry and get into a carriage that carried the sixth years, she was smiling widely to herself. She didn't think anything could make her happier or ruin her day.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter, come and gone! YAY! So, what do you guys think so far? It's a difficult decision on what house she'll go in, but I think I know where to put her. Please review tons and I'll lurve you forever! 


	6. The Sorting

Alia could hardly sit still during the ride and even though Harry tried talking about various things, her mind was racing on so many other things as she played with her charm bracelet. He finally gave up and left her to her thoughts. When they pulled up to the castle and began to unload, the tight feeling in her stomach only tightened. Harry gave her a pat on the shoulder and told her to relax. Everything would be okay.

While all sixth years headed for the Great Hall, a tall thin witch with a wide brimmed hat and sharp spectacles oversaw them as though looking for someone. She saw Alia round the corner with Potter patting her on the shoulder and Professor McGonagall had to smile lightly in spite of herself. "Mrs. Silversin," she said approaching the girl and seeing she was noticeably skittish. "Come with me. You can meet up with Potter later, I'm sure." She nodded to Harry and he gave Alia's shoulder a parting squeeze for reassurance before he disappeared into the crowd to find Ron and Hermione.

Alia felt even more alone now it was only she and Professor walking down a small corridor to the right. Soon enough, she wasn't alone anymore though. They appeared through a pair of doors to face a large flock of scared nervous looking kids. Alia instantly guessed they were first years and inwardly giggled. She knew she looked exactly like them her first year and probably right now, seeing as she was a nervous wreck.

"Miss Silversin and first year students, you'll be entering in a single file line to the Great Hall and you'll await before the Sorting Hat until I call your name. When you are called, you will come forth to sit on the stool and I will place the Hat upon your head. Once you have been Sorted, please go sit with your house and you'll learn from there. No questions? Alright, follow me please," she said, turning easily on her heel and strolled out, leaving the first years to scramble to get in a line and follow. Alia just fell into step somewhere, not really noticing who was near her. She was taller than most of them and she could tell she stuck out a lot.

They approached a large entryway that had voices rushing out of it and light poured out as well. She knew they were going to enter the Great Hall, something she had only read about in one of her books, Hogwarts: A History. Yet no book could prepare her for the sight she saw.

It was triple the size of the largest ballroom she'd ever seen. Candles danced enchanted in the air, giving off light, which seemed rather silly compared to the ceiling. It was enchanted to represent the night sky and it twinkled with thousands of stars and occasionally one shooting one. Ghosts of the castle also paraded around, joking with the older students and seeing if they could get some jests out of the lagging first years. Four long tables were spread from each other equally apart. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. As they continued on up to the front, something caught Alia's eye. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waving to her from their seats at the Gryffindor table. Smiling back shyly, she waved quickly.

As they circled around the front, she finally got a look at the Head table. Most teachers she didn't know and some she did. Her attention though, was instantly brought to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She'd definitely heard of him. She'd read so many books that mentioned him in some way or another that she hadn't even met him yet and she held more respect for him than her parents. As she checked him out, she hadn't realized he was looking back at her until her gaze locked with his. Something passed between them that not even she realized. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to get a little brighter for a moment before he went back to conversing with his neighboring Professor. Alia continued to look on at him curiously before pulling her eyes away to look at the others.

Before she could check out all of the staff fully though, Professor McGonagall caught everyone's attention, ready to begin the Sorting. She went alphabetically, starting with 'Appleby, Yarimar' who became the first new Ravenclaw. The Professor's voice droned on and on while Alia listened and waited patiently. She had already gotten some odd looks by being larger than all the first years, but she just ignored them. Once she was sitting at her proper house table, she would be welcomed. After a few sortings, Alia began to notice something. The Sorting Hat didn't only Sort people, but it would talk to them sometimes before hand. It spent a good two minutes sorting a 'Moore, Eliza' because although she was amazingly charismatic according to the hat, she lacked greatly in the ability to apply herself. Incidentally, she was Sorted into Hufflepuff in the end.

When the Professor got down to the 'S' names, Alia started to shift from foot to foot. The crowd of first years had thinned out and only a few handfuls were left with her. Although she was decked out in Hogwarts robes and her hair was down shadowing her face, she was still the tallest and oldest looking in the bunch. Normally when she was nervous or scared or thinking, she fiddled with her silver charm bracelet, which she was doing right at that moment. Finally, she heard her name called.

"Silversin, Alia, transfer," said the Professor, as though to tell the Hat that she was no one new at magic. The whole Hall seemed to burst out into whispers as she approached the stool with the Hat on it. Her heart was in her throat and as she sat down and the Hat lowered onto her head, she took a huge swallow and waited for it to sort her somewhere.

"Hmm, this is quite the interesting mind you've got here," boomed the Hat, scrunching its face in concentration. "Haven't seen one like you in years now. Where to put you though? You've got a bright personality, one more than worthy of the Hufflepuffs, but you're terribly brilliant as well. Maybe a Ravenclaw? No. Not a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff I don't think. Leaves us with two choices. Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Alia held her breath, hoping it would come down to those two. She still had a chance at Gryffindor! Or maybe, despite it's reputation, she could find some good in Slytherin.

"Ah, passionate, are you? Finding the good in people is your mission?" the Hat inquired although he needed no response. "You'd do well in Slytherin. Your cunning is greater than you think. Yes. We'll expect great things from you, young lady. Very great. Follow in his footsteps you will. Have catching up to do. Better be….GRYFFINDOR!"

As the Hat came off her head, she turned to stare at it but it had already looked away. She wanted to say something or ask it what it meant, but the deafening roar coming from her new house table would drown out anything she could say. Harry and Ron moved over so she could sit next to them and they all patted her on the back as a job well done. After that excitement died down, although for some odd reasons the stares didn't, they waited for the rest of the first years to be sorted.

* * *

His heart had skipped a beat when her name was called. She was at Hogwarts? Trying not to look too interested like everyone else, he leaned forward a little to catch a glimpse of her. Yes, that was she, no mistaking it. Throughout her whole Sorting, he found himself silently hoping she'd be in Slytherin with him. When the Hat mentioned her being good for Slytherin that made him smirk. So she was worthy of him. Yet, when she was placed in Gryffindor, he frowned. She was just out of his reach now, obviously making friends with Potter and Weasley…but not for long. He was already formulating a plan that he would put into action immediately. Draco Malfoy wouldn't be denied anything.

* * *

Once the Sorting was done and Dumbledore said his piece about the rules and what not (which Alia listened to intently although Harry and Ron insisted on talking among themselves), piles of food suddenly appeared before them. Alia was simply amazing by this and took her time inspecting everything she ate.

"It's not poison you know. House elves make it in the kitchen below and it gets sent up here," Hermione said, her voice holding only a little resentment. Although she had quit on S.P.E.W she was still rather sore towards house elves working without pay. Alia decided not to comment, seeing as Hermione was still a little chilly towards her for having a house elf.

After a few moments of eating, Alia tuned into Harry and Ron's conversation, listening to see if she could get in it. They were in a heated argument about the Quidditch season this year and who would be best for the team.

She couldn't help herself and blurted out, "I've never played that before."

She was nearly jumped by Ron, Harry, and another boy named Seamus for not having played it before. They soon started to refer to her as 'you poor deprived child' which after a few times, she realized they were joking with her.

"Quidditch is the most favored game in the wizarding world," Harry explained.

Alia nodded, swallowing a bite of her tart. "I've read all about it. I just never played it."

Ron laughed, almost choking on his pudding. "You sound like a certain bookworm we know," he said, elbowing Hermione in a tease. She merely huffed and turned to go back to talking to Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley.

After having a few complex plays explained to her (which she almost got), Harry got an idea. "I was made captain this year," he said, pointing to the badge on his robes, "So why don't you come try out for the team? Do you have a broom?"

Alia wanted to refuse his offer, having her own reasons for not wanting to try out, but all the boys looked so hopeful that they might have a female recruit that she couldn't say no. "Alright, alright," she said with a laugh, "I'll try out. Give me the date and time, and I'll be there I guess. And don't worry, I have one of those Firebolt 200s or something. I'll bring it."

She must have said the magic word because she was soon jumped with questions on 'how does it ride?', 'can it really go up to 115 mph?', and 'can I have a go?'. She answered everything as best as she could (which wasn't very good), and assured everyone they could ride on it. Suddenly, all the food disappeared and everyone was making moves to get up and leave.

"Where are we going now?" she inquired, following Harry at his heels. She really didn't want to get lost.

"Dormitories to sleep," he said with a yawn. Ron and Hermione nodded, pushing some first years along.

"We've prefects though, so we'll be up in a bit. Gonna patrol the halls," Ron said, trying to look big and scary for the first years. Hermione tsked her tongue at him and pulled him along, but not before she told them the password was now 'Lion cubs'.

After those two left, they were joined by Ginny, who Alia found out was Ron's little sister and a fellow Gryffindor. They both hit it off fairly well and Ginny invited Alia to take a bed next to her and Hermione. Alia agreed quickly. Once they climbed through the portrait hole and gave Alia a little tour of the common room, Harry bid the girls goodnight. Alia watched him take the staircase to the left while she and Ginny walked up the left one.

She found her suitcase at the foot of the four poster bed that was to the right of Ginny's. They chatted about various different things, like classes and such. Ginny even inquired a lot about the Americas, having wanted to go there for years now. Once they were changed into their pajamas and ready for bed, they still continued their talk. Most of the other girls in their dorm were up as well, chatting about the first day that was going to come tomorrow. Ginny, Alia, and the newly arrived Hermione, all sat on Ginny's bed with some candy between them. Alia's favorite were the Jelly Beans, because she never knew if she'd get a good one or a bad one.

"So, have you seen Seamus this year? He's grown over the summer," Ginny commented with a sly smile.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "You're a dog, if a girl ever was one. You're always changing boys, why not just pick one and stick?" she asked, shuffling through the pumpkin cakes until she found one she wanted.

Ginny shrugged back and merely said, "Haven't gotten the one who's made me fall in love with him yet. What about you Alia? Hermione is the ice queen, who only goes for the Bulgarian Quidditch players with bad grammar," Hermione threw a Chocolate Frog at Ginny's head when she said this, "but what about you?"

Alia shrugged and did a spell to wipe the flavor from her mouth as she just swallowed a raw meat jelly bean. "I don't know. I haven't found anyone I really like yet," she said. It was sort of the truth, but then again, there was the boy at the Leaky Cauldron. "Okay, maybe there is someone. But I don't even know who he is!"

She was instantly threatened to spill about him or she'd be cursed. Giggling, she told them all about how mysterious he was, how great a dancer he was, how polite, and how they nearly kissed but were interrupted. Then about how he disappeared. Ginny continued to give Alia one of those 'uh-huh, that's all that went on' looks and Hermione was smiling widely at Alia.

"Seems like you found a real sweet guy Alia, you should go for him," Hermione said, ignoring Ginny's 'you should jump him if he looks as good as you say' comment.

Alia slid off the bed, yawning and stretching before climbing into hers. Hermione did the same. "That's the thing though," she told her friends before falling asleep. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

That night as she slept dreamt of Sorting Hats, lions, and surprisingly, Slytherin snakes who danced hypnotically to the music being played.

* * *

**A/N:** I have like one more chapter finished to upload in a moment. I'm trying very hard to keep everyone in character. Please review the story and tell me what you think. This is my first try at HP and well...I want to be good at it. Heh. REVIEW PLEASE! (Don't you just lurve Draco? )


	7. His Name And Her Secret

For the first time in forever, Hermione was not the only one who was up bright and early with cheer for the first day of classes. Alia was already dressed and ready with her bag filled with books over her shoulder by the time most of the others were barely getting up. Seeing as they weren't too keen in moving quickly, she just relented to going down to breakfast to pass the time.

"See you there," she called to Ginny and Hermione, who merely mumbled to her as they fell out of bed.

Once outside the portrait hole, Alia tried her very best not to get lost. She retraced the path she had taken the night before to get to the Great Hall, but sadly enough, she ended up somewhere near the dungeons. She felt like she'd been at this for nearly an hour. Seeing as she knew if she tried anymore she'd only get hopelessly lost, Alia sat down on the stone steps near by and waited. Someone had to walk by soon and help her out. Just her luck, it was the last person she was expecting.

Draco Malfoy was passing by the end of that corridor with his two goonies, Crabbe and Goyle. They'd just finished punishing a first year for 'looking at them wrong'. Still snickering over it, Draco happened to look over down the corridor. The girl caught his eye and he broke out into a huge smirk. All alone and without any distractions. Perfect.

"Go on without me. I have business to attend to," he briskly told the two bigger lads. They hesitated, but when Draco narrowed his eyes, they scrambled off in the direction of the Great Hall. Draco then proceeded to smooth back his hair and straighten his robes. With that, he walked casually down the hall and stopped a foot or so from Alia. "Hello there my lady. Lost?" he said with a teasing smile.

Alia hadn't seen his approach. She'd been fiddling with her bracelet and thinking about the classes to come. At his voice, her heart took a little leap. Could it be? She tilted her head up slowly and her eyes went wide for a moment. It was he! The one from the pub! Her face split into a warm smile and then she looked away. He'd caught her at a bad moment. She was sitting on some dirty step, as lost as a silly first year. "Oh hey. I, uhm, didn't lose my way. I was just taking a seat here, because I could," she mumbled.

Draco chuckled and held out his hand to pull her up. "Sure you were," he said with a smirk. "If you want, I'll 'accompany' you to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Alia's face tinged with color but she secretly jumped for joy. She took the hand and he pulled her easily to her feet. Strong, she thought with an inside smile. "Sure. I suppose I could let you do that," she said after a moment. Although she had yet to release his hand, he offered her his arm for her to take. Blushing again, she looped her arm through his and he began to lead her down the hall.

Silence passed between them for a moment or so before Alia looked over to check him out. She realized he looked a lot more at ease than when she'd seen him before. He must like being at school more than being out of school, she thought. She was the same. Alia finally noticed his robes as well. They bore the colors of Slytherin green and silver while hers contrasted with Gryffindor red and gold.

"You're Slytherin?" she asked in surprise, looking up at him curiously.

He glanced over and raised a cool eyebrow at her. "Yes, I am. Problem?" he asked.

For what seemed like the billionth time, Alia blushed again and shook her head. She felt exactly like she did when her mother put her in her place after she had said or done something wrong. "So," she said after a moment, searching for something intelligent to say. "What year are you in?"

"Sixth," he replied quickly, not seeming to warm up to her at all. They passed several groups of people along their way and it seemed some of the girls dressed in Slytherin colors glared at Alia when she passed them. Draco inwardly smirked at this little fact.

"Me too," she said as though he'd asked her back. Alia reached up and began to play with one of her charms on her bracelet. Draco couldn't help but glance at it.

"What's that?" he asked.

Alia glanced at him then down at what he was staring at. "Oh, this? It's my favorite jewelry. It's a charm bracelet. I've had it forever and I never take it off," she explained. "I only have three charms on it though. These three have been on there since forever," she said, pointing to the three charms that were a green book, a blue deer, and a yellow lightning bolt. "They must have meant a great deal to me, whatever they meant."

Draco nodded silently, watching the charms swing and catch the sunlight that was streaming in from outside. He even happened to glance over at Alia as she admired her charms. Her eyes took on that brighter hint of color like he'd seen before and for a moment, he reminded her greatly of someone but he couldn't place who. "Sounds sweet," he said without thinking. For that, he was rewarded with a large smile from her. It pleased him to make her smile, he realized.

As they approached the Great Hall, they slowed down until they stopped. Draco turned to look down at her and broke their arm link. "I'll leave you here. I'm sure you can find the way from here," he teased.

Alia gave him a stare and crossed her arms. "I wasn't lost," she insisted again. He responded with a light chuckle and a shake of his head as he walked away. For a moment, Alia let him go. Then she remembered. "Wait! I never got your name!" she cried after him.

He paused for a moment at the end of the corridor and said over his shoulder, "It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." And then disappeared around the corner, not entering the Great Hall at all.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all greeted her rather cheerfully as they all continued their breakfast. Alia took a seat near Harry and put some eggs on her plate. She absently reached for the catsup and her hand bumped into someone else's. "Oh sorry," she and Harry said in union before staring at each other.

"You like catsup on your eggs?" the both chorused again in wonder. Then they laughed together.

"Stop it," they said together again. By then, Ron was staring at them both like they were insane. Harry laughed harder and let Alia use the catsup first.

"Great minds think alike I suppose," he suggested, taking the bottle from her once she was done.

Alia merely giggled and nodded back. While Harry turned to mention something to Ron, she stole a glance toward the Slytherin table. No Malfoy. She frowned, but got her attention caught up when Harry stood up. "Come on Alia, we have N.E.W.T Transfiguration with Ravenclaw first," he said, grabbing his bag as she picked up hers.

Alia seemed to brighten a little. If she knew one thing, it was Transfiguration. She had been the top of her class in that and had gotten an 'Extraordinary' on her O.W.L. The secret behind her success was her own though. She followed her friends closely out of the Hall and to class, but she frequently looked over her shoulder, hoping to see a certain white haired boy.

* * *

Hermione found out that she didn't like competition. Every time Professor McGonagall would ask a question, Alia seemed to beat Hermione's hand to it. It was as though a silent race was going on when a question was asked. Oblivious to anyone else but each other, the girls continued to try to be first to answer the question. Everyone else found it a lot more entertaining than the lesson and Ron even bet with Harry about who would answer the most questions in class. Finally, class was over and everyone made a move to get to the door.

"I expect two full parchments on the history of Animagus's and why we register to be one," the Professor said, watching them all as they groaned and left.

Hermione shoved her way out of the door, muttering a goodbye to Harry and Ron. Alia looked slightly confused and glanced at the boys. Both laughed and hooked their arms around her, pulling her away towards their Herbology class.

"Hermione just can't handle another know-it-all, that's all," Ron said with a grin as Alia protested that she was not a know-it-all. Both boys ignored her and continued to joke about it.

"Oh yea, try-outs are tonight at nine," Harry said as they strolled down the castle lawn, making their way towards the Greenhouses. "Bring your broomstick and something warm to wear. Unfortunately, we gotta share the try-out field with the Slytherins, but they shouldn't bother us."

Alia twisted her hands around her wand nervously and looked up to Harry as they all gathered around the Greenhouse table with the Professor up front. "Harry, there's something I gotta tell you about flying," she whispered, trying not to look at him. "You see I'm sorta –"

"Please stop the talking everyone, the lesson is beginning and if you don't pay attention, I won't feel bad when you go off to the Hospital Wing missing a finger," the grubby little Professor announced, looking pointedly at Alia who turned pink and silenced. She'd tell him later...maybe.

* * *

**A/N: w00t! Another chapter finished! I'm working on the next part right now. It's going to be exciting. Hmmm...wonder what Alia's got to tell Harry? Hehe. Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW! **


	8. Catch Me When I Fall

Alia pulled on her gloves and picked up her Gryffindor colored scarf to wrap around her neck to keep her warm. It was already 8:15 and she wanted to be early for the try-outs so she would have a chance to finish what she needed to tell Harry. He and Ron were already down at the field she knew, getting the balls ready and probably arguing with Slytherin. _Maybe _he_ will be there_, she thought with a smile as she grabbed her Firebolt 200. Alia actually hadn't seen Draco all day and was hoping for another chance to talk to him. Slinging her broom over her shoulder, Alia made her way out of her dormitory.

Hermione was crouched in a chair, working furiously hard on the paper due for Transfiguration. Glancing up, Hermione gave Alia a slightly haughty look. "So, you plan on doing your essay later then? Procrastinating just to go to Quidditch practice? Shame. I thought you'd actually be someone dedicating to doing their work, but I guess not," she said with a little bite in her voice.

Alia had been getting the feeling all day that Hermione either didn't like her or was agitated with her. Well, Alia had no patience for people being either with her. Giving the girl a cold look, she merely replied, "For your information, I finished that silly essay two hours ago and with an extra page. If I know anything, it's about Animagus's." With that, she turned heel and left a very reprimanded Hermione behind.

* * *

Alia entered the Gryffindor dressing rooms with fifteen minutes to spare, but already there were nearly twelve people crowded in there. She recognized most of them from her classes that day, but she couldn't place all the names. Feeling a little out of place already since there were only three girls trying out, she tried to shy away towards the door. Harry caught her just before she could have slipped out.

"Alia!" he said, grinning at her and coming over to stand with her. "Glad to see you here. Ready to go?"

One look at his cheerful hope filled face was enough to send her stomach dropping. He would be disappointed if she suddenly bailed on him but if she stayed…she would humiliate herself for sure. When he continued to wait with that puppy dog look on his face, Alia finally sighed and gave in. "Yea. I'm ready as I'll ever be, I guess," she muttered. Harry laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder like he seemed to be fond of doing and steered her toward the field entrance.

"Alright everyone, let's get out to the field. Remember, ignore the Slytherins and no fighting. Good luck," he called as everyone began to follow him and Alia out to the field.

Slytherins were already up in the air and most were hard at work trying to catch a ball or see a snitch. Alia avoided looking up as best she could. She knew if she did, she would back out before she even swung her leg over the broomstick. All the Gryffindors gathered around Harry and the box of their playing balls as he called down who would be trying out for what. Alia, who was still standing beside Harry, watched each person walk up and stand in their separate group. Everyone looked extremely at ease and friendly, save for two hulky boys. She recognized one of them from her classes and the other from in the common room. Ethan Brekken and Seth Kaylon. They weren't particularly the kind sorts, but they were always willing to help out in some way, whether good or bad. They were trying for beaters positions.

* * *

While the Gryffindors were getting sorted out for their tryouts, predators were circling above. The Slytherin team was watching them and half practicing. Most had already sent leering jokes down at the other team, but no one seemed to be responding to their prodding. Their captain, Draco, was just sitting on his broom, high above, watching carefully. He was yelling and threatening them to keep trying and practicing or he'd hex them into oblivion. They had been going well, until the Gryffindors had come. It wasn't his favorite idea to share the field, but Professor McGonagall had pressed the issue. He happened to spare a glance down when Potter came out and he very nearly let out a feral snarl. Potter had his arm around _his_ girl! Malfoy suddenly looked startled. What? His girl? Where had that come from? Sure, he was checking her out and scheming to possibly claim her as his, but she wasn't his yet. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that primal jealous that raged at his throat. Turning away, he focused on yelling at a third year that had nearly beamed Zabini in the head with a beater's club.

* * *

Once everyone had been assigned positions to practice in first, Harry told everyone to get into the air. This was the part she had been dreading. Alia's hands shook and she held her broom in one hand and prepared to mount it. Several others had already kicked off and were in the air. She took a deep breath and happened to glance up. She saw everyone, so high and seemingly so tiny up in the sky, and her stomach twisted. Alia had to snap her eyes shut and take several deep breaths in a row. _Don't be a chicken_, she told herself, swinging her leg over the side of the broom. She was seated on it, but she had yet to kick off. Alia, despite the fact everyone else was already in the air, continued to give herself a mental pep talk for a while.

Harry looked down from his perch on his broom, nearly fifty feet up. He suddenly sensed something was wrong with Alia. He'd told them to fly up nearly ten minutes ago. He flew a little lower and hovered, now only thirty feet up. "Alia? You okay?" he called down, ignoring the fact the snitch was zipping around near by.

Chuckles came from his left and when he glanced over, he saw some Slytherins were watching Alia and making rude comments. Harry tried his best to ignore them and focus on what could be wrong with Alia. The two boys, Ethan and Seth, were flying around restlessly. "Aw, come on 'Arry," the bigger one, Seth, said as he chased a beater bored. "Let's jus' get on wit' it. She's o'viously 'fraid of coming up 'ere."

"Give her a minute. Not everyone is amazing talented at flying," Harry snapped back in her defense. His eyes turned to rest on Alia again, who still wasn't making any move to come up. "Just practice hitting the beater or something and we'll practice in a second."

That answer didn't seem to satisfy Seth nor Ethan who had been complaining along with his friend. They hovered next to each other, batting away a beater if it came near, and whispered to each other. Finally, Ethan broke into a wide smile and nodded to his partner. Slipping his hand into his jacket, he withdrew his wand. Some Slytherins who had been flying near by stopped to snicker and watch as they realized what the boy was going to do.

"Accio Alia's broom," Ethan said, swishing his wand in the proper way before anyone from Gryffindor could stop him.

Below, Alia had almost gotten enough courage to maybe fly up in a moment or so, but it didn't seem like she would get the chance. One minute, she was on the ground giving herself a pep talk, and the next, she felt her broom leap underneath her and she was lurched into the air. Alia let out a blood-curdling scream that turned every head in the field, even the Slytherins. She gripped onto the wooden handle with all of her strength and her mind reeled in terror.

Harry made a move to stop the broom or to grab her, but Seth sent a bludger his way and intercepted Harry. "Come on Harry, let her learn to fly on her own," he said with a laugh. He and his partner Ethan were flying in little circles as Alia climbed higher in altitude towards them. They didn't seem to have any concern for the girl who could fall off at any moment.

Alia was now sobbing as her broom continued to not respond to her. Tears fell freely off her face as she wrapped herself around the wood of the broom. _Oh god_, she thought in terror, _I'm going to fall and die. It's just like before. I'll die._ Her broom gave a heavy lurch as Ethan moved his wand to make her go faster. Then it happened. Her balance shifted and her grip on the broom slipped. Alia toppled from off her broomstick and was now plummeting toward the hard ground below. She tried to grab for something, anything, but she felt nothing but whooshing air. As the cold realization of her impending death loomed in her terrorized mind, her heart stopped and Alia fainted before she ever felt her body smash into the ground below.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so evil! For those of you who haven't guessed yet, Alia has an absolute terrorizing fear of heights. I thought it'd be a fun thing to do, since Harry seems amazingly apt at flying, why not have her being amazing NOT apt at flying? Heh. Please review so I know if I should continue or not! 


	9. To Death And Back

_Everything around her was dark, damp, and a light mist hung around the air. She could tell she was somewhere in a forest, the looming figures of trees surrounded her. As she moved forward, she could hear her own footsteps padding on the ground. Alia's main focus was getting out of wherever she was._

_After walking for a moment or so, a cottage materialized out of nowhere in front of her. She took a step back, afraid something might jump out at her. When no one came forth, she went forward instead. There were lights on inside! As she went to a window and peered inside, she saw a neat little kitchen that seemed extremely welcoming and oddly familiar. The door to her right opened and made her jump back. _

"_Come in," a female voice whispered, her tone elated. "We've been waiting for so long."_

_Where had she heard it before? Out of everything here, that voice was almost remembered, but it slipped from her grasp as she tried to grip the memory. Compelled, Alia walked into the light of the open door and found herself in a tiny little living room with two strangers who didn't seem to be strangers at all. A woman stood beside a couch and a man sat upon it. The woman had long wavy red curls, a pleasant face, and brilliant familiar green eyes. The man looked ruffled, with messy black hair, a sly smile, and dancing dark blue eyes. The woman moved forward and took Alia into a hug that startled the girl. Who were these people?_

"_Oh, how I've missed you," the woman said, sounding as though she was nearly on the verge of tears. _

_The man got up from his position on the couch, a light smile on his lips. He touched his wife's shoulder and pulled her back into his arms. The woman looked confused for a moment and shook her head up at the man. "But James, she can't go. We've been without them for so long, why not?" she pleaded, but the man called James shook his head and kissed her forehead._

"_No. It's not to be you know that. Let her go Lily. He needs her more than we do," he told her and looked at Alia with a pained expression in his eyes. "You've grown up beautifully my dear."_

"_Who are you?" Alia asked, looking confused but somewhere inside her mind, she knew everything perfectly._

_The figures before her and the surroundings began to grow dim. James shook his head and came forth to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "We love you. We always have. Be safe, my daughter. And always remember, things aren't always as they seem so look pass the imperfections…and see it perfectly." _

_Alia shook her head, tears wanting to form in her eyes as she felt she was losing something dreadfully important. "No! Don't go. Stay with me! Please," she cried, reaching for them but her hand went right through them._

"_Oh look James, her bracelet. She still has it," Lily said, smiling fondly at Alia, as she grew dimmer and dimmer. "Keep it close Alia. It will always protect you."_

_Then everything went black._

* * *

Alia came up to partial conciousness and drifted, half aware but mostly not.

"Is she alright? She looks like she's moving? Is she?" a voice asked urgently somewhere in the distance. It was still fuzzy to understand what it was talking about.

A brisk clipping voice seemed to answer it, but was more female than the last. "Please Potter, stop hovering. She needs rest and room. I'll call you whenever you can visit again."

"But," Harry said, hesitating slightly. "She looks so pale…"

"Of course she is! Dying does that to most people," Madame Pomfrey replied, shooing him from the room. "Go back to your dormitory and take Malfoy with you. I'm sure the Headmaster will want to see you both in time." After that, a door shut and silence prevailed.

And Alia slept.

* * *

She woke after what seemed to her to be an eternity. She felt herself come up from her slumber and Alia tried opening her eyes. They felt sluggish and heavy, as though commanding her to go back to sleep. She finally managed to force them open but her sight was not as it should have been. Everything was meshed together and she couldn't quite see anything properly. Alia began to panic that she had somehow fallen asleep and gone blind in the middle of the night. Slowly but surely, her vision began to focus until she could see where she was. When she tried to sit up, her arms wouldn't hold her weight and her bones seemed to groan at the very thought of moving.

A hand was immediately behind her head and had a cup to her lips. When Alia turned her head to see who was offering it, she recognized the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey. Her mind still wasn't focused enough to care why she was in the Hospital Wing so she accepted the drink and gulped down the liquid. Immediately after the first swallow, she began coughing roughly and sputtering, but the nurse forced her to take the rest.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's bloody horrible, but after what you went through, it'll help you regain strength," she said, placing the cup and the bottle of whatever had been in it, next to her bedside on a table. "You really needed your rest, didn't you? Slept for six days already. Gave us all quite the little scare, especially your friends."

Alia tried to grasp everything she was saying. Sleeping for six days! She didn't remember doing anything to make herself that tired. She tried again and failed to sit up although her body was becoming a little more responsive. She opened her mouth and seemed to croak instead of speak. Wetting her lips and trying again, she managed to sputter. "What happened?"

Madame Pomfrey looked slightly sad for Alia one moment and then angry the next. "Well, Mr. Brakken and Mr. Kaylon thought they'd speed up your process of getting airborne by spelling your broom to fly towards them. During your terrifying flight, I'm sure, they decided you weren't going fast enough and tried to speed you up. It resulted in your obvious loss of hold on the broom I suppose. You fell. From what we know from there, you had a heart attack from pure terror. You died. Thank god for Mr. Potter though, he made a brave dive for you and caught you before you could hit the ground. He and Mr. Malfoy rushed you immediately to me, where I happened to be lucky enough to revive you although you were gone there for nearly twenty minutes. That is why you're having trouble moving. Being dead for that long certainly must take a toll on your body. Rest up and be assured you're safe. Those vicious boys are being expelled for their little trick. All's well that ends well. Now, sleep. You need to get better so you can speak with the Headmaster. He's asked to see you immediately once you're well again." With that, she clicked off the light and left the room.

Alia lay there for a moment, just thinking. Harry saved her. She'd have to thank him later. And Malfoy had come? She smiled slightly although it was hard to do even that. She'd have to thank them both emmensely once she was out of the Hospital Wing.

So she had died, huh? It was a little scary to think about something like that. _Those people must have been dead as well_, she thought. _They looked so…familiar. I wonder who they were._ She yawned a little and closed her eyes with a sigh. For now, she was content with not knowing and only sleeping a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought this would be an interesting way for her to find out that she isn't who she thinks she is. I won't have another chapter until probably next Tuesday. School is getting me all messed up, so yea. See ya then! REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Rolling Thoughts And Curiousity

**AN: _Not one single person has reviewed on this story since I put it up…that sorta hurts my feelings. But I like this story a lot, so I'm going to continue it. I'd appreciate some reviews though! This chapter will mainly be with Harry and the gang, while Alia is sleeping…_**

* * *

Harry had reluctantly returned back to the Gryffindor dormitories after being scolded by the school nurse. She'd been out already for far too long than he was comfortable with. He blamed himself. So many things had flown through his mind when he saw he drop from the broom. He hadn't even known he'd move until she was dropping into his arms. Harry had been so scared, so panicked when he realized she wasn't breathing.

As he dropped into a lounge chair in front of the hearth, he scowled. Malfoy had been quicker than he was at thinking of the next step. His rival, his archenemy had known what to do with his friend faster than he. He was glad Malfoy's quick thinking helped save her life, but he resented that it wasn't himself that had helped more. A primal instinct had embedded itself in him that called for him to protect Alia, no matter what the cost. He was pondering the feeling and the happenings of that day so hard, he barely heard his friends approach until Ron dropped into the nearby chair and startled him.

"Hey mate," he said softly, watching Harry. He knew that his friend took Alia's fall personally and even Ron felt there was something he also could have done. "How is she?"

Hermione gave Ron a look that clearly said he shouldn't ask that so soon. Ron merely shrugged and waited.

Harry gave them a small smile. "I think she woke up. She seemed to move, but Madame Pomfrey shoved me out before I could talk to her. She's doing better though. I talked to Dumbledore. He said we should expect her out probably tomorrow," he said hopefully before dropping his gaze and turning to the flames again.

Hermione had been unnervingly silent the whole time. Normally, she would have been the fastest to console Harry or Ron, but not this time. Despite the fact she felt competition with Alia during classes and partially for the attention of her two friends, she really did like the girl. Only…something about her was…eerie, like almost familiar. She couldn't place it, and Hermione hated not knowing something. Plus, Alia's earlier comments to Hermione on the Animagus essays had put her back up but had opened her mind. What was so strange about this new girl? And why was Harry so bonded to her?

"Hmm?" she said suddenly, realizing Harry and Ron had been talking to her.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I said, how do you think it was like, dying and all? Must have been bloody scary, don't you think?"

"Oh Ron, how stupid. She probably won't even remember it, besides, how would I know? I've never died before!" she retorted, shifting off the side of Harry's armchair she'd been perched on. "I believe I'll go to bed now. Good night, both of you." As she walked away, many things besides a good nights sleep were running through the witch's mind.

Ron muttered to Harry as her back was turned, "And here I was, thinking she knew bloody everything." That caught a rising laugh out of Harry that Ron joined in with after a moment or two.

Once their laughter died out and silence fell between them for a moment or two, Harry turned to Ron with a serious look. "Why do you think Malfoy was so keen to help?" he asked. "I've never seen him act like that before, although he was still a git about it."

Ron shrugged, inspecting the table were a few candies had been left. He'd learned from living with the twins not to eat foreign things lying about, but he was still interested. "I dunno. Probably so he wouldn't be blamed, I suppose. Remember, he is a right foul git, like you said."

"Yea, I know," Harry said and let it end with that. Something else was still troubling him though. He wasn't sure he wanted to discuss it with Ron, or anyone for that matter, just yet. Fortunately, Ron didn't give him the chance anyway.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. You coming?" Ron drawled, stretching lazily and not bothering to suppress a yawn.

"Yea. Yea, I'm coming," Harry said, rising and following Ron up the steps to their rooms. _Maybe those thoughts are best kept for later_, he told himself as he crawled into his four-poster bed to sleep.

* * *

_**AN:** Sorry about this one being sort of boring. There are so many details I need to get in and so little space! Please review! I want at least two before I put up another chapter! Tata!_


	11. A Breath Away

**AN:** Okay, so even though I have ELEVEN reviews now, only TWO people actually reviewed. **dances **Okay yea…so here's a BIG THANKS to:

InkandPaper – You reviewed EVERY chapter and helped a lot! Please keep reviewing and reading! And don't worry; I swear I'll explain everything.

Lord Leon Towasoki – Of course I'll continue writing it! I hope YOU continue to read it! lol

Now…back to our story!

* * *

Alia was released from the Hospital Wing the next morning like planned. She felt loads better and was bombarded with questions throughout that whole morning. Of course, she didn't make the team, which Ron so regretfully informed her over breakfast. Hermione, who had been becoming increasingly agitated with Ron seeing as how he and Lavender had been giving each other 'googly eyes', snapped at him with "Like she'd really care about making the team after what she went through! Honestly!" and stormed out of the Hall.

Ron merely shrugged and pretended she didn't say anything.

"So, what classes do we have today?" Alia said, hoping a change of subject would be in order.

Harry, who had been chatting happily with Ginny, turned. "Um, hold on, lemme check," he said, reaching into his bag to pull out the schedule. He'd been glad to see Alia up and about that morning, nearly jumping her to find out if she was still hurt. He groaned when he saw the classes they had. "Double potions. Slytherin." Ron equally matched his groan and a few other Gryffindors near them joined in.

Alia had already learned that Potions class was not the most favored of them all, especially with Snape teaching them. It was rumored he was being exceptionally vicious this year after once again being denied the DADA job, which was given to a ominous-looking witch named Professor Trowley. It would be their first Double Potions of the year and she was quite excited, seeing as they were paired with Slytherin. Maybe she'd get to see Malfoy again. "Maybe we ought to be going now," she suggested, rising from her seat. The boys shot her a foul look and went back to eating their breakfast. She merely laughed and when she turned to leave, almost collided into Professor McGonagall.

"S-sorry, Professor," she stammered, turning pink from embarrassment. A few people near by sniggered.

"Quite alright. Watch where you are going through next time, Miss Silversin. But actually, I had come over here to speak with you. The Headmaster would like to see you in his office, after your morning classes are done. Be sure to be there," she informed the girl curtly before walking off down the rows and back to the head table, leaving Alia staring dumbly after her.

Thousands of panicked thoughts ran through her mind as everyone began moving off to morning classes. What had she done? She'd only been back for one morning…or maybe it was about her fall! Oh, she hadn't meant to cause such a disturbance. _I hope I'm not expelled. PLEASE don't let me be expelled_, she thought nervously, nearly wanting to cry.

Harry noticed her face had gone pale after he bade Ginny a goodbye. He and Ron had "happened" to "over hear" the professor. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing bad. He probably just wants to make sure you're okay, for himself," Harry offered, giving her an awkward pat on the back.

Ron nodded, grabbing his issue of the Daily Prophet he'd gotten in the mail off the table as they left and flipping it open. "Harry has seen Dumbledore about a million times. Nothing to get all riled about. Oh-ho!" he exclaimed suddenly as they made the turn to go down to the dungeons. "Looky here mates. Says here, that the Ministry has found more death eaters and it's rumored that You-Know-Who is near London. Says there's loads of dark activity stirring but the Ministry can't figure out why. Came up all of the sudden," he said hurriedly, scanning the pages. Harry leaned over his shoulder to read as well, a dark look crossing his face.

As they entered the dungeons and took their seats, Ron put the paper away. He didn't want it snatched up by Snape. He and Harry began whispering amongst each other about the news when Hermione joined them, but sat down next to Alia, farthest away from Ron as she could get.

"Hi," Alia greeted her, getting out her cauldron and potion book.

Hermione returned the greeting half-heartedly. "What are the boys talking about?" she asked in a tone that made her sound as though she could have cared less.

"Some dark magic stuff, something about death eaters, and a You-Know-Who somebody or another," Alia said, barely paying attention. She was surprised when Hermione snapped to attention and leaned around her to whisper with Harry.

"What's the big deal?" she asked curiously as her friends continued talking. "What's all this about?" The Slytherins were just starting to fill in by now and class would start soon, she knew.

Harry looked at her strangely. "You don't know about Voldemort?"

Ron flinched noticeably and hissed, "Don't say his name Harry!" Hermione merely rolled her eyes and said, "Get over it Ron!"

Ignoring his two friends, he turned to Alia, "I can't believe you don't know. I thought everyone in the wizarding world knew about him."

The girl shrugged. "I'm from the Americas remember? We don't hear much that goes on over here. Is he important?"

That brought a flood of curses from Ron and a flood of excited babblings from Harry and Hermione.

"He's just the most powerful Dark Wizard around, that's all," Hermione said and preceded to fill her in on the story behind Voldemort, with Harry adding in every bit he could.

"So, wait a minute. You're saying, HARRY defeated Voldemort ((Ron gaped at her noticeably and flinched)) when he was a baby and that's why he has a scar? And he's had run-ins with him ever since? And it'll be Harry's job to stop him?" she asked in disbelief, staring at Harry. When they nodded, she let out a breath. "Whoa. That seems like an awful lot to swallow. How do you ever manage?"

Harry laughed uneasily. "It grows on you I suppose."

Ron elbowed Harry suddenly and pointed. "Better watch out. Here comes our favorite ferret and his goonies."

Alia was confused for a moment as she turned and caught sight of someone she'd been hoping to see. Malfoy had just walked in with Crabbe and Goyle tailing right behind him. They took their seats at a table across from Harry and them, amidst Malfoy's normal Slytherin admirers and friends. _He seems so well liked_, she thought, discouraged. She would never have a chance with a popular guy, but then again, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted a chance with anyone yet. "Who?" she asked her friends, getting back on subject.

Before Ron could answer with a comment that would have seemed ill appropriate for normal company, there was a loud bang and the sound of sweeping robes as Snape hurried to the front of the classroom.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed at once, and got exactly what he wanted. "Open your books to Chapter 21. We'll be studying Bonding Potions. Can anyone tell me what those are?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air, following by Alia's hand merely a second after. Snape would have surpassed them both, had he not noticed Alia. He paused, looking her over and his eyes narrowed. There was something strikingly similar between her and Harry. Snape disliked that. "Yes, Miss…?"

"Silversin, Professor. And the Bonding Potions come in three forms. The whole purpose of the potion period is to tie two individuals together for a certain period of time. They are tied in thoughts and emotions, as well as they share memories. In minor cases, parents use it to make siblings get along or lovers might use it to get closer. It creates the kind of bond some people already share, such as twins or psychics," she said, giving Snape a bright smile while she answered.

The Potions Master frowned. "Correct. But, what you failed to add, is that if brewed wrong, could prove fatal to both drinkers or provide a permanent bond that would one day drive both drinkers insane." Several of the worst potion students seemed to turn pale at this point. "Your assignment for today is to read about this potion and sort out your ingredients. Tomorrow, we will begin brewing. It will take use four months to brew this potion. Begin."

Everyone went to work with his or her separate readings. Hermione went straight to her ingredients, seeing as how she'd already read about the potion. Alia had as well, but she seemed to pause for a moment on moving to the next step. Instead, she let her mind and her eyes wander about the classroom. It was a nasty habit she'd yet to break. Quiet laughter broke out on the other side of the classroom, causing her to shift her attention. It seemed as though Neville had spilled firebug droppings on himself, which had in turn set his trousers on fire. The laughter had originated with the Malfoy and his group of friends.

"What a git," Ron muttered, watching the whole thing and catching Alia's attention. "Laughing at others expenses." After that, he went back to his work.

_Who is he talking about, _Alia wondered, as she looked over at the group of Slytherins. She frowned as she noticed Draco seemed to be in the middle of it all, like the ringleader or something. _It couldn't be him, could it? He seemed so nice to me._ As she mulled over her thoughts, Neville finally managed to put himself out but not after knocking over someone else's cauldron and getting yelled at by Snape, which sent the Slytherin's roaring with laughter.

* * *

Draco had been having the normal morning. He had, regrettably, lost some sleep over the past week or so. The fact it was over a girl, bothered him all the more. Sure, she had given him a little fright when she fell, but he hadn't expected to do so much. He loathed that Potter caught her before he did, but at least he got to take her to the Hospital Wing. And he hated himself for even caring that much. He didn't care. He was a Slytherin and more, he was a Malfoy. His friends had teased him over the incident, but he'd silenced that easy. He didn't care for her, he told them. He just didn't want a Gryffindor dying on them and getting the blame for not doing anything. He was believed easily.

He'd been uneasy to see they had potions together. Gryffindors and Slytherins never got a long. Draco had thought on that for a long time. Alia had seemed to have gotten close to the Golden Trio, especially Potter. He could use that, for his own purposes. He still wanted her, which confused him. Draco merely decided to put it on the fact that maybe it was only because it would hurt Potter to see her with him.

He joked with his friends the entire potions lesson and didn't even bother to suppress his laughter at Neville's mishaps. Draco enjoyed it and shared in jeering with his friends. That was, until he caught Alia's eyes and her meticulous frown. His laugh was cut short and his breath was caught for a moment. After she turned away, he scowled. _What the hell is the matter with you? You shouldn't give a rat's arse if she sees you laughing at that idiot_, he told himself forcefully. _It was funny, after all._ But he didn't laugh again. Draco merely focused on chatting with Zabini and keeping Pansy off his lap.

When the bell rang for the next class and everyone got up to leave, Draco considered making his move. He figured he would have to soon. "See you later," he told his friends, brushing them off and leaving a hurt Pansy behind. He followed Alia even after she broke off from her friends. _Where is she going?_ He wondered. It was only a moment later that he realized they were heading for Dumbledore's office. Trying to think of a way to make himself known, the opportunity presented itself sooner than he thought.

Alia had been having fretful thoughts about the meeting soon to come and Draco's new behavior. _Of course, it was only a one time thing_, she thought to herself. _I've never seen him act that way. Plus, I suppose it was a little funny._ She tried to justify it in some way, but couldn't find many ways. Suddenly, her strap on her book carrier tore and her parchment, books, and quills came spilling out. Without a single hesitation, she let out a small swear she'd picked up from Ron and bent to gather the books. As she reached for her Potions book, her hand bumped into another hand and she looked up, only to see Draco. Her heart caught in her throat for a moment and she felt giddy, as well as immediately stupid for appearing this way. She shook off the feeling. She didn't want to be giddy. "Hi," she said lamely.

He smiled and handed her the book. "Hi," he said back. "Looks like you're having a spot of rotten luck." He glanced down the hall, toward the Headmaster's office as well as her bag.

She caught his meaning and smiled weakly. "Yea, I guess. This is so silly, I'm sorry," she said, gathering up her stuff hurriedly into her arms. "The Headmaster is expecting me soon, and then this happened. You don't have to help."

Draco gave her his signature smirk. "What kind of jerk would I be not to help?" It was a question he hoped she wouldn't retort to. Thankfully, she didn't. Muttering a charm, he repaired her bag with his wand. "There. Good as new."

Alia flushed, cursing herself for not remembering to fix it herself. She shoved her stuff in there easily and slung it on her shoulder. As they both stood, she realized they were standing extraordinarily close. He was gazing at her much too intently with those mist-gray eyes and her heart was beating a mile a minute. _Oh my_, was all she could think. He leaned in closer and her eyelashes fluttered. She half-closed her eyes and felt her heart catch, preparing herself for the kiss she was sure was going to come. Draco lower his head, so entranced by her soft lips and those devilishly green eyes that were now half-lidded.

A small coughing noise made them jump and split apart, with Alia looking confused and Draco looking angry. "Draco, so nice of you to escort Miss Silversin to my office. I'm sure she appreciates it, but I'm afraid it is my turn to take up some of her time," Professor Dumbledore informed him, inclining his head so he could stare at the boy over his half-moon spectacles.

Draco didn't say anything. He looked furiously defiant at the Dumbledore, as though he wanted to curse the man for interrupting his moment, but instead he turned and fled without a word to Alia. He would have his chance again soon. _And next time_, he thought viciously, _no one will stop me_.

Alia watched him go with regret but turned to the Headmaster with her head drooped. "Sorry Headmaster," she sqeaked, completely embarrassed.

Dumbledore was still smiling silently as he put a hand on her shoulder and led her to a gargoyle statue and said, "Gumdrops". The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the staircase leading up and the Headmaster looked down at Alia, who was still staring at the ground as they ascended. "Apology accepted. But remember, my dear…always remember," he said, tipping her head up to meet his eyes. "How it felt to want forgiveness and to receive it. One day, the same might be asked of you." With that, he led her into his office.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, longer than I expected and not too full of details, but trust me, I needed to do all this to get to the explaining in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! . 


End file.
